1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices generating temperature signals and semiconductor systems including the generating the same.
2. Related Art
Many semiconductor devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, may be designed to include a plurality of memory cells. Many of the memory cells may be configured to include a single transistor (also, referred to as a cell transistor) and a single capacitor (also, referred to as a cell capacitor). A data retention characteristic of the DRAM cell may be very sensitive to temperature. Thus, it may be necessary to control an operation condition of the circuit blocks within a semiconductor system according to variation in an internal temperature of a semiconductor device employed in the semiconductor system. Temperature sensors such as digital temperature sensor regulators (DTSRs) or analog temperature sensor regulators (ATSRs), or design schemes such as digital temperature compensated self-refresh (DTCSR) techniques have been widely used to control the operation conditions of semiconductor devices such as DRAM devices according to variations in the circumferential temperature.